Punishment
by RoxasX
Summary: “I know you are…It…just hurts to know I’ll always be second place.” Matt frowned at this pulling his hand away, but never moving from his spot. “I always feel that way…” Mello spoke his voice slightly soft but still hade that cold tone to it. MelloXMatt
1. Fuck You With Love

-Title: Punishment.

-Chapter: One, Fuck You With Love.

-Rating: Mature, for all sorts of reasons!

-One-shot Or Series?: Series of ten chapters.

-Pairings: Mello X Matt Mello X NearMello X Matt X Near Light X MisaLight X L.

-Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Death Note…sadly I don't, but I do own this story…yay?

----------------------------------------------

_"I can't believe you would do this!"_ Matt was mad for once, no that was an understatement at this point. He was pissed, at Mello the love of his life none the less. Most would have to say Matt was fairly simple, and easy going and quite nice and did what ever he was told…of course when he wasn't being lazy. Never the less when he got pissed he got pissed. Even if he was never found of conflict.

_"I fucking told you, It didn't matter! None of that did!"_ Mello yelled back with fire in his pale blue eyes. Matt growled in response and pushed Mello against the black murky colored wall. Not even bothering to be gentle with the other, as evident when Mello felt Matt grip tightly to him.

_"Then if it didn't fucking matter, then why the hell did you tell him you loved him!" _Matt couldn't think straight, his emotions were getting the better of him. He wondered if Mello ever felt this way, no he was sure he did all the time.  
_"Hell if I damn well know!"_ Was Mello's reply, he hissed out in pain as Matt tightened his grip on him, Mello could just feel the others nails dig into him.

_"You know what Mello for once fuck you!"_ Mello glared at Matt, fuck him…fuck him oh no. Mello would have none of that bull shit.

_"How fucking dare you, after all I gave you!"_ Oh now Matt had had enough, after all he ever did for Mello this was getting throw on him!

_"After all you gave me? Oh well that clearly amounts to more then I gave you over the…lets see course of fifteen damn years?"_ Matt hated cursing, though it never did seem to bother him though when Mello would curse…he had grown found even when Mello could call him 'sweet little names'. Hell then again all the stuff he done such a smoking bothered Mello, he supposed they were even in a odd way.

_"Mello I'm tired…tired of all this shit, all I want, no all I have ever wanted was to make you happy. So you could realize that there was somebody other then freaking Near in your life!"_ Matt was pouring his heart and soul out, as well as tears. One would never know thankfully, with him still wearing those 'stupid' orange goggles as Mello had put it.

_"All you have ever cared about is Near! And you know what if your so happy with Near then you can go back to fucking him, because hell if your damn 'dog' wants to stay around and be used anymore!"_ Matt at this point let go of Mello, turning around and picking up his games at were laid out careless upon the dark crimson carpeted floor.

Mello stood there up against the wall taking this all in, a frown upon the sweet lips that Matt desired at one time or another. Absently not even thinking Mello gazed down at the marks on his arms from were Matt had a hold of him. He was sure they were bleeding but he couldn't tell. Only because his vision got blurry. He told himself he wouldn't cry, he told himself this was his punishment from doing such a thing to his best friend and lover.  
Matt finally looked up at Mello away from his things that were placed on the stained couch…Matt still had yet to tell Mello what those stains were. Matt had calmed down quite a bit, Mello hadn't though. He coiled up his fingers, his nails digging so hard into his palm that he drew blood. He was holding himself back, from doing what he wasn't sure. His anger perhaps? Or maybe his sadness… Matt all the while being himself couldn't bare to see Mello this way…his Mello, his Mello that not long ago he caught sleeping with who he thought was Mello's rival. Near…the basterd.

_"Mello…"_ Matt muttered out coming closer to the other, sure he was hurt and still mad. Maybe even a little pissed. But he still loved Mello, he knew he did. Deep down he always would, Mello had been is first friend his first love. He was the only one that would ever put up with him, and it was pretty much the same with Mello._ "I-I'm sorry Matt.."_ Mello's eyes began to tear up, he wasn't one to cry ever…in fact he would always tease Matt when he cried in there younger years. But now he was crying this was the first time he had since his family was killed in an explosion, he remembered of coarse because the explosion Kira had caused and left him with a scar, reminded him everyday of how his family had died.

Matt got much more closer almost tripping over his PSP in the posses that he had forgotten to pick up. He placed a hand gently on Mello's scar, Mello flinched at the touch but it was more out of surprise then anything. _"I know you are…It…just hurts to know I'll always be second place."_ Matt frowned at this pulling his hand away, but never moving from his spot._ "I always feel that way…"_ Mello spoke his voice slightly soft but still hade that cold tone to it. Matt moved his goggles down, wiping away any tears that were left on his vibrant blue eyes. He then gazed into Mello's eyes…and Mello gazed back. They stayed like this for a few minutes, as if speaking with each other but without truly speaking.

Matt decided to break the gaze and the silence with a sweet and swift passion filled kiss that for the both of them lasted forever…Mello wrapped his arms around Matt, as Matt broke away from the kiss. Mello didn't want Matt to go, and he would make damn sure his dog didn't even if he had to shoot the other. Though that might make matters worse.

_"You always give me punishment…do you mind if tonight I give you some?"_ Matt smirked, he was ok now…glad that Mello at least said sorry, hell he was sure that was the first time Mello ever had.

_"I suppose that could be arranged, but first since your still my dog…go get me a damn chocolate bar…Please"_ Matt could only laugh at that, maybe this was all for the better, he wasn't sure. But he did know that for once.

**Punishment would be so fucking sweet.**


	2. Open Wounds Never Heal

-Title: Punishment.

-Chapter: Two; Open Wounds, Never Heal.

-Rating: Mature, for all sorts of reasons!

-One-shot Or Series?: Supposed to be a series of ten chapters, possibly more now...

-Pairings: Read the first Chapter to find out.

-Disclaimer: Honestly do you think I own Death Note?...or a PSP for that matter, because I don't.

Note: Sorry this chapter is rather short, my sister know as Tachi on teh net, wanted me to go ahead and update because she likes the story...something thats quite rare lol. Anyway didn't have much time so I had to make this chapter rather short, don't worry though the next will be longer.

-----------------

"_Do you always treat killers this way L-san? Because, Kira is a killer if you have forgotten…"_ Nears cold voice seemed softer for the time being, possibly just because L was his 'mentor'. Never the less L still found this comment of Nears upsetting.  
_"Near-kun, he is my first friend…And I, won't standby and just watch a friend in pain like this!"_ Near couldn't believe what L was saying, but his expression told other wise, more so nothing. L, all the while, was hunched in his 'normal' position in a seemingly small chair, watching 'Kira' on a small monitor. One could clearly tell L was in mid thought, as he still had yet to even take a bite of the strawberry cake that was sitting on the desk in font of him.

_"You do remember how he tried to kill you right L? Yagami-kun…isn't one to be trusted." _Near had to try and coax L out of whatever scheme he may have been thinking up.

_"No your wrong Near, It's Kira that isn't to be trusted." _And with that L walked away, away from Near away from the strawberry cake; but not away from the troubles that vexed that genius mind of his.

_"It would seem as always L…you win, maybe you can try and win this game against Kira as well to, save your 'friend'"_ The word friend seemed so foreign to Near's tongue as is he never had any friends. In all truth though he was friendless everybody had always know this.

Innless Mello could count, they were now lovers were they not. He was sure Matt was displeased by this fact, no he knew the other male surely let his anger flow for once.  
Near started down at the discarded cake for a moment, glancing up at the screen with 'Kira' on it momentarily before going back to looking at L's discarded cake.

_"In a way; I am like this cake, once discarded and alone without something to keep me safe. I become frail and cold...so hollow and alone, I assume this though is my own fault."_ Near began to twirl a strand of his snowy white hair with one of his fingers, slowly walking off to who knows were; in a almost L like slump. His eyes simply looking down at the floor and his head hanged down all the while.  
------------------------  
------------------------  
_"Matt do you ever turn that fucking thing off, I swear every time I look over at you your playing some video game!" _Mello had been ranting for about an hour now, and Matt had tuned him out for the most of said hour. Matt though did try to look like he had been listening like he most of the time did, but at the moment Mello knew better.

_"I swear I'll shoot that game of yours! If your dumbass doesn't come over here now!" _Mello shouted yet again from over in the kitchen or what could be called a kitchen.  
Matt didn't utter a word, he just sat there on that stained couch of his playing his PSP, after all he had bought a new game not to long ago, and during the whole 'Mello slept with Near deal' he had no time to play his game.

_"That's It enough!"_ Mello yelled out yet again, pacing about the kitchen, glaring over at Matt who still had yet to even glance over at Mello, psh he was so beating the main boss by now he didn't even have a chance to!

**'Click click...BANG!'** Matt's eyes widened under his goggles, clearly startled now, why? Because Mello had just shot his PSP...he was just about to finish off the main boss to.

_"DAMN IT MELLO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" _Mello smirked clearly amused that he had gotten such a reaction out of Matt, the normally calm one of the two.

_"You forgot to buy me chocolate today that's what 'that' was for..."_ Mello swiftly took a seat in a chair away from Matt, putting his sleek black gun down into the front of his pants. Most said he was compensating for a 'loss'...Then again all who had said such things were dead by now.  
Matt took a deep breath it would take him at least two days to fix the damage of his poor PSP...and even more time hacking into some credit card account to get money for the game Mello just happened to destroy.

_"I just bought you chocolate yesterday...how can you go threw ten chocolate bars and a box of chocolate chip cookies in one day!"_ Matt was amazed at this point, though still a little unsettled by his PSP's death as well as the game inside it. Mello just shrugged leaning back in the chair, his leather outfit tightening to his lithe body some.  
_"I like chocolate what can I say...and anyway don't question me; I'll just get you killed." _Mello would never of course even attempt to kill Matt.

_"Fine I'll get you your chocolate, just don't shoot my games next time." _Mello quickly retorted back to Matt's words. _"I won't have to if you just listen to me more."_

_"Whatever Mel..."_ Was Matt's only response as he grabbed his car keys and left the apartment and Mello for the time being.

_"Keep this up Mello and old wounds just might open up…"_ Matt spoke to himself, as he angerly forceed the keys into the ignition. Speading off rather fast once his car started up...


	3. I'm Sorry To Inform You

-Title: Punishment.

-Chapter: Three; I'm Sorry To Inform You.

-Rating: Mature, for all sorts of reasons!

-One-shot Or Series?: Supposed to be a series of ten chapters, possibly more now...

-Pairings: Read the first Chapter to find out.

-Disclaimer: The day I own Death Note will be the day I own a Matt and Mello Plushie...and that isn't going to happen any time soon.

Note: **Bold** is Matt's thoughts for this chapter, and _**Bold Italic **_is just some people talking around Matt while Mello isn't around.

--------------

--------------

'Tick Tock…Tick Tock…' Mello had about enough of that infernal clock that kept ticking away, almost as if it knew Matt still hadn't gotten back since he left…two hours ago.  
_"How the hell long does it take somebody to get freaking chocolate?" _Mello questioned out loud, tapping his nimble fingers across the plain black table that was beside the old chair he had been sitting in.

Honestly he was worried, and though he would never admit this because of that damn pride of his he was starting to think something was wrong. Telling himself nothing was wouldn't work anymore, It hadn't worked for the last hour.  
_"Damn it Matt your such a dumbass…" _Mello sighed out, sliding out of the chair, pulling his hands away from the table. _"Only you can make me this way…" _Mello spoke again, walking over to the couch and picking up his black fur trimmed coat, placing it on his skinny but killer body.

Mello's hand slid down by his pants making sure he had his gun on him, and he did…he always did.  
_"Matt you better hope for your dumbass sake your safe." _With that word spoken to himself Mello, left the apartment closing the door on his way out before dashing down the stairs.

--------------

--------------

"_**Quick call 911, there's been a car crash!"**_

Mello wasn't sure were to look first, the store up the street would be good place to start, because Matt was going to go there, it was too cold to walk so he had taken the car…then again driving always caused Matt to calm down, and Matt did seemed to be in a pissy mood when he left in Mello's opinion. So Matt could have taken longer because he driving around to calm down…but.

"_**I don't think this guys going to make it!"**_

"_Hey did your hear there's been like some big wreak, one guys dead and some other guy is probably going to die soon enough."  
"Yeah it like just happened not to long ago…oh well that's what they get for speeding, better them then us."_ Mello raised an eyebrow at the two talking females that walked by, and the first thing that crossed his mind had been Matt, he had to find out he just had to. He ran over to the two girls and they seemed quite shocked at first.

"Were was the wreak?!" Mello asked them, no more so he dared them to not tell him. Like hell if he cared they were of the female kind, that never stopped him from killing before.

One of them gulped, the other one started to shiver by the glare that she was now earning from Mello.

"Over t-that way…" The shivering girl spoke her friend point back the way they had came.

Mello gave nothing but a simple nod of his head before running off towards the way of the wreak…he was so close he could smell the burning asphalt.

'**I never thought I would die alone…'**

"_Is that, Matt's car?" _Mello's voice seemed to drop to a small squeak as he looked at what seemed to be Matt's now totaled car. Small sparks were coming from under it, and people were considering this and moving quite a ways away. But Mello didn't move in fact he got closer, once he noticed Matt's orange goggles though he stopped dead in his tracks… _"Matt was…" _Mello didn't say anymore he now knew Matt was in the car crash, those damaged retarded goggles Mello had came to dislike told him this, as did Matt's car. That now couldn't be considered a car.

'**I never thought it would hurt this much…'**

Mello looked down at the ground, this couldn't be happening this couldn't be real, Matt he wasn't hurt was he? Oh god with the way this wreak looked most would have to say yes…most would have to say _"Give up hope now Mello…turn back, it doesn't matter you have Near just go back now…you don't have to see him this way…" _Just like Mello was trying to tell himself

'**I just want to hear Mello's voice one last time…'**

"_Oh god…Matt what happened to you…." _Mello couldn't help muttering this out, his face turning pale as he looked over from what crowd was still left at Matt who was now being pulled up on a stretcher and into the emergency ambulance. Mello could barely see the other from here, but Matt still looked pretty damn beat up from what he could tell. Mello ran up to the Ambulance, truly worried now still he would most likely not admit this, admitting something like that would be a weakness and Mello was as cold and harsh as they came…he couldn't have a weakness in his line of duty to the mafia that he was still in, and leader of. Most of the members were now gone but still Mello had to always make up for what lacked.

A tall woman decked in a police uniform stopped him dead in his tracks, she seemed kind but one could only tell.  
_"Let me threw damn it!" _Mello fumed at the other, she didn't seemed fazed.  
_"And who might you be?" _Mello quickly thought, he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him this time, no that would prove bad. If this woman found out him and Matt were in the mafia they would be surely screwed. "I'm his…lover that's who…" Mello had his voice somewhat low, he didn't want any unwanted attention, the lady seemed shocked just a bit but understood. Mello hadn't lied it was true they were lovers, though they were more then that truly Mello wasn't going to cue this woman on anymore of his and Matt's lifestyle.

'**It's like an angels voice sometimes…I think I can hear it now…oh well I doubt he would care about me, when he has Near. I hope he's sorry when I'm gone though…he's an ass to fuck with my heart like that, it's not like I'm some video game character that has infinite hearts after a cheat.'**

"_Sir please meet us at the hospital, at the moment he is in serious condition, so you will have to wait in the waiting room anyway..." _Mello glared at the woman who had spoke, but he understood, and he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Matt like this anyway. So taking a deep breath he stepped back, he didn't want to leave Matt…because what if the other died, he would be alone, Matt didn't deserve to die alone. Nobody did, but none the less Mello had to think positive, because if Matt didn't live then what would Mello have to live for…Being better then Near was a thing of the past now.

'**I guess I can't use a bonus life this time…no more regenerating for me this time...'**


End file.
